Father's Day
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: Bruce thinks back to the night he and Diana's daughter is born. Submission for WonderBat Week 2018, Day 4.


**Hello all! This is a submission for Day 4 of WonderBat week 2018. Topic of the day: Holidays!**

 **As always, I do not own Justice League or its characters.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne laid in his large bed, gently stretching as he began to stir. He had come in late from patrol, having helped Gordon and the GCPD find and stop Penguin from stealing a priced diamond, only to find his wife up and waiting for him, unable to sleep without knowing where he was.

He turned in the bed, his hand running over his wife's empty spot, before he let out a sigh. He loved waking up to her next him, her dark hair splayed over her pillow as she laid curled on her side. He and Diana had been married for five years, and he had come to love having her as his partner in every aspect of life.

There was a small knock on the door, causing Bruce to raise his head, before the door swung open. Bruce heard the pitter patter of small feet and smiled, knowing exactly who was standing besides him. "Morning Daddy!"

Bruce turned towards the edge of the bed, smiling wider when he saw his daughter standing near the bed. "Good morning sweetheart," he said as he sat up, placing his bare back against the headboard, before he reached down and picked her up. "Where's Mommy?" he asked, placing the three, nearly four year old, on the bed besides him.

She pointed to the open door and opened her mouth to speak but the two heard Diana's voice as she walked up to the opened door. "Allie, I said Daddy was still asleep."

Diana walked up to the door, stopping when she saw her husband sitting in the bed with their daughter. "I'm sorry if she woke you," Diana said. "She wanted to give you something."

Bruce looked down at his daughter. She was practically Diana's twin, with her thick black hair and bright blue eyes, and he knew that when it came time for her to be interested in dating, he was going to have to fight the boys off with a stick; a very big stick. "It's okay," Bruce replied, turning his attention to his wife, who was still standing in the doorway.

Her hair was braided down her back, out of her face, letting him see just how beautiful she was. She was dressed in a robe, the sash tied just above her pregnant belly.

He watched as she walked over to the bed, before he grabbed her arm and pulled her down in his lap, earning a small shriek. "Bruce," she said with a giggle, grabbing her husband's shoulder to stabilize herself.

"Morning," he said with a smirk, before he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Daddy, no kiss Mommy," Allie said, placing her small hand on his cheek. She tried to push her father away from Diana, forcing Bruce to pull away from his wife.

Bruce let out a chuckle before he turned to his daughter. "Why not?" he asked. He watched as Diana turned to face Allie, a smile on her face.

"Because," she said with a pout, "You don't give me kiss."

Bruce laughed, before grabbing Allie's face and kissing each cheek repeatedly, forcing the child to laugh ecstatically. "Better?" Allie nodded and sat down next to Bruce, allowing her father to kiss Diana once more. He quickly moved his hand to her stomach, his smile widening when he felt the baby begin to kick. "Someone's up," he said, moving his hand over Diana's belly.

Diana nodded. "He's been moving all morning."

Bruce continued to move his hand around Diana's belly. When Diana was pregnant with Allie, she hardly moved, and it was very a rare event to feel her kick. With his son, it was nonstop. Now that Diana was seven months pregnant, she hardly had a moment when he was sitting still.

"Allie, the baby is awake," Diana said, watching as Allie's little head shot up and her eyes widened.

Ever since the two had told their daughter she was going to be a big sister, she wanted to be involved in anything baby related. Anytime Diana went shopping for the baby, Allie would tag along, picking what she thought were the best clothes. She even made sure her mother and father named her brother something she liked; she was very adamant about that.

"My brother!" she exclaimed, jumping up. She carefully trotted over to the other side of Diana and plopped down on the bed, before she placed her head on her mother's stomach. "Hi brother," she began, talking to the baby, who responded with a kick, causing Allie to giggle.

Allie continued to speak to Diana's belly bump, her mother gently running her fingers through Allie's hair while she looked up at Bruce. "Allie, what did you have for Daddy?" Diana asked, patting her daughter's back.

Allie quickly stood, jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room, returning a moment later with a card in her hands. "Here Daddy," she said, handing Bruce the card.

"Thank you," Bruce said, turning the card over. On the cover was his daughter's artwork, complete with a picture of him as Batman holding her. Inside was a few scribbles written in purple crayon, Diana's neat handwriting underneath. _Happy Father's Day Daddy!_ Bruce closed the card, his heart swelling with pride. "Thank you sweetheart," he said.

"You welcome," she replied, running over to Diana's side of the bed and pulling herself up onto the mattress.

Bruce looked over at his daughter, the smile never leaving his face. He had never imagined he would be a father, let alone have two children with the woman he loved. Sure, he had raised Dick, Jason, and Tim, but there was something about bringing a child into the world that he couldn't explain. He remembered the day Allie was born, and although she had given everyone a scare, he couldn't have imagined a better way to celebrate his first Father's Day.

* * *

 _Bruce sat at the Batcave's computer, his cowl pulled from his face, and read the file on the screen. He and Tim had been working on a case that would send Falcone to prison for years, however he wasn't finding the one piece of evidence that would seal the deal. It was beyond frustrating._

 _His pregnant wife wasn't making things any easier. Diana, who was due at the beginning of next month, paced back and forth behind him, irritating him beyond reason. "Could you please settle down," he said, not turning around to face her, although he didn't need to turn to know Diana was giving him the evil eye._

 _Ever since Diana had announced her pregnancy to the league, Bruce made her promise to take it easy, not wanting her or the baby to get hurt. After she had entered her last trimester Bruce, as well as Clark, had suspended her from the league, leaving her to stay at home and fill her days with nesting, something even she was getting tired of. She was ready for the baby to come, and with each passing day, she got a little more agitated._

 _"Could you please shut up," Diana said, as she continued to pace._

 _Bruce quickly turned in his chair to face his wife. He carefully thought over his next course of action, knowing the last thing he wanted was to piss off a hormonal Amazon. "Come here," he said softly, opening his arms for her._

 _Diana made her way over to her husband, sat in his lap, and curled up to his chest. She sighed when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his body. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face._

 _Diana let out another sigh. "I'm nervous about this," she confessed. "What if I'm a terrible mother? What if I screw this baby up? What if-"_

 _"You're going to be an amazing mother," Bruce said, interrupting Diana, before he placed a kiss on her forehead. "And if you screw her up….well then we'll have to just have another one." Diana pulled away from Bruce's chest and glared up at him. "I'm joking," he said with a laugh, earning a smack onto his chest. "But in all seriousness, we're as prepared as we can be. Plus, Alfred has already been a great help, and he's not going to let us do this alone. He knows we'll find a way to mess it up if he leaves us unattended."_

 _Diana laughed and nodded. "Thank you," she said. She quickly stood from his lap and began to walk away, before stopping with a groan._

 _Bruce quickly stood from his seat and rushed over to his wife. "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling his gloves off._

 _Diana opened her mouth to speak, however another wave of pain hit her, and she let out another groan. "Baby. Coming. Now."_

 _Bruce nodded his head and scooped up his wife, before running up the stairs and into the manor, calling Alfred's name the entire time._

 _"Master Bruce?" Alfred said, coming out of the kitchen to meet Bruce. "What is going on?" He took one look at Diana in Bruce's arms, sweating and gritting her teeth, and knew immediately what was happening. "I'll get the car," he said, rushing out the door._

 _Bruce rushed towards the door after Alfred, however Diana placed her hand on his chest, forcing him to stop. "Bruce, change," she said, forcing him to remember he was still in the Batsuit. He gently placed her down on one of the chairs and left the room, returning a minute later breathing heavily, dressed in a dark shirt and basketball shorts. "Did you just grab the first thing you found?" Diana asked, laughing at her husband's attire._

 _She knew the birth of the first Wayne child, a child with Wonder Woman no less, was going to be well documented in the papers, which meant Bruce was going to have nonstop photographers trying to catch a glimpse of him. It was very unlike him to be out in public in a suit, whether it was freshly tailored or the Batsuit. "I'll have Tim bring me a change of clothes later. For now, we need to get you to the hospital."_

 _He quickly scooped Diana up again and ran out of the manor, glad to see Alfred waiting for the two in the car. He quickly helped her into the back seat, jumping in behind him, before Alfred took off._

 _Bruce took a deep breath and rested his head against the headrest, gently placing his hand on his wife's thigh. "It's going to be okay," he said, more trying to convince himself than her._

* * *

 _Sixteen hours. That's how long it had been since Bruce had whisked Diana to the hospital, how long it had been since Alfred had ran nearly every red light in Gotham, how long it had been since the start of Diana's labor. And yet the youngest Wayne had still yet to make her grand debut. Sixteen hours of intense contractions, Greek curses, and profuse sweating, and Diana was still nowhere near close to delivering the baby._

 _Bruce had tried to convince the doctors to move forward with a C-section, but Diana was adamant that she could do this naturally, and as long as the baby was fine and healthy, the doctors did what Diana had asked._

 _So Bruce stood near Diana's side, watching as his wife grew more and more uncomfortable. She was in pain, but she was too stubborn to do anything about it. "You know Princess," he began, placing his hand gently on her forehead, "I could have them give you something for the pain." He gently pulled the sweat soaked hair out of her face, before stroking her cheek with his thumb._

 _Diana shook her head and let out a groan, before taking a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "I'm fine Bruce," she said, flaring her nostrils as she got through the contraction. When it was over she looked up at Bruce and smirked. "She's stubborn like her father."_

 _Bruce chuckled. He opened his mouth to speak, however he was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened a moment later, Diana's eyes widening when she saw who was walking into the room. "Mother? How?"_

 _Hippolyta shut the door behind her and walked over to Diana, her hand grabbing her daughter's firmly. "You did not think I would miss the birth of my grandchild," she said with a smile, giving Diana's hand a small squeeze._

 _"But, how? I thought you did not approve of Bruce," she said, her eyes glancing up to meet Bruce's._

 _Hippolyta nodded as she ran her fingers through Diana's hair. "When you first married, I did not approve. You were, are an Amazon, and I did not want you to be tied to any mortal man." She looked over at Bruce, offering him a small smile, before she continued. "But I've seen how he treats you, how much he loves you, and I would be a terrible mother to not want my daughter to have this happiness." She squeezed Diana's hand once more. "Soon you will know how that is."_

 _Diana offered her mother a smile, before she reached up and placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Thank you," she said, knowing Bruce was the one who had arranged her visit._

 _Bruce nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome Princess," he said, his eyes meeting Hippolyta's. The two hadn't always been on the friendliest terms, but when Diana had come to him a few months ago, scared that she was going to ruin things with their daughter, he knew he had to get the Amazonian queen to reunite with Diana. She needed her, especially during this important milestone in their lives, and he would push his pride away to give Diana anything._

 _There was another knock on the door before the doctor and two nurses walked into the room. "How we doing Diana?" she asked, walking over to where Diana laid. She checked Diana's chart, taking note of how long the two had been there, before she lifted the sheet covering Diana's lower half._

 _"Just peachy," Diana said, tightening her grip on her mother's hand as another contraction began._

 _The doctor chuckled, pulled on a pair of gloves, and checked Diana. "Well, we did it," she said, placing a hand on Diana's knee. "Time to have a baby."_

 _Diana narrowed her eyes at the doctor. "We? You mean I did it," she said, holding in another groan. After about the fifth hour, Diana's pleasant demeanor quickly went out the window._

 _"Of course," the doctor replied, glancing up at Bruce with a sympathetic smile. "Now with this next contraction you're going to start pushing." She looked over at the machine that was monitoring Diana's contractions, her smile widening when she saw another contraction coming. "Okay Diana, deep breath, push."_

 _Diana grabbed Bruce's hand and began to push hard, wanting nothing more than to get her daughter out. She pictured the little girl in her arms, sleeping peacefully, and suddenly all the pain wouldn't matter. She was brought out of her thoughts by Bruce groaning. She looked over at him, her eyes widening when she realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry Bruce," she said, releasing his hand. She watched as he grabbed his aching hand, knowing she had broken at least a few fingers._

 _She stopped her pushing and tried to place her hand on his arm, laughing when he held his hands up and away from her. "I only have two hands," he said, "Use your mother's hand."_

 _Hippolyta glared up at Bruce, before squeezing Diana's hand. Diana chuckled, knowing her husband would get over it eventually, and began to push as another contraction hit._

 _Two hours of nonstop pushing, and countless contractions later, and Diana was no closer to getting the baby out than she was when she first started. The doctor had spent her time going between Diana and other patients, making sure her nurses knew to come get her if there were any changes._

 _Bruce, who was growing anxious by the minute, continued to pace the room, wondering what was wrong. Why was this taking so long? Surely by now the doctor was going to ignore Diana's wishes and take her into surgery. He knew she'd be mad at first, but the safety of her and the baby was more important._

 _He listened as Hippolyta continued to soothe Diana, gently stroking her hair, whispering encouragement. She was growing weaker and he wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to go._

 _"Diana," one of the nurses said, watching as Diana laid back on the bed after a long and heavy push. "I can see her," she said. ""We're nearly there." She turned to the other nurse and told her to get the doctor, before turning back to Diana. "Give me another big push."_

 _Diana shook her head, reaching for Bruce's good hand. "I can't do it anymore," she said, panting. She was exhausted._

 _Bruce placed his face against hers, kissing her cheek, before settling into the crook of her neck. "You can do it Diana," he whispered, squeezing her hand. He felt her shake her head. "Come on Diana, you're a warrior, fight."_

 _The doctor burst through the door and slipped on a pair of gloves, before settling in where her nurse had been sitting. "Oh I see a little head," she said, slipping on a gown. "Big push Diana."_

 _Diana took a deep breath and pushed, her body going into overdrive. "Head's out Diana," the doctor said, her eyes carefully glancing over at the monitors._

 _The monitors began to beep loudly, the baby's heart rate beginning to speed up. "What's happening?" Bruce asked, his eyes widening when he began to hear the beeping get faster._

 _The doctor stood and turned to one of the nurses. "Prep for surgery," she said, before turning to Bruce. "The baby's heart rate has spiked. She's in distress. If we don't get her out now, she could go into shock."_

 _Bruce squeezed Diana's hand tighter. He knew she was going to have to fight now more than ever. Their daughter depended on it. "Diana, he began, placing his arms around her. "She needs you to do it. Fight Princess."_

 _Diana nodded against his chest and began to push as hard as she could, her lips unable to hold back the scream. Diana gave it her all, pushing as hard as she could. She needed to get her daughter out; her pain didn't matter._

 _Diana felt her daughter leave her body, before she let out a sigh and fell back on the bed, crying. Bruce grabbed her face and kissed her, before placing his forehead against hers. Time seemed to stand still as the two of them waited to hear their daughter's cries fill the room._

 _Bruce closed his eyes, concern filling his mind when he heard nothing. Was she okay? Why was she so quiet?_

 _Finally the baby began to cry, making everyone release the breath they didn't know they had been holding. Bruce opened his eyes and kissed his wife, allowing her to wipe the tears from his eyes, before he looked over at the doctor. "Go to her," Diana told him, placing her hand on his face, before she turned to face her mother._

 _Bruce walked over to where the doctor was cleaning up his daughter, his eyes glancing down at the crying baby. Ten fingers, ten toes, and powerful lungs. She was perfect._

 _"12:03, time of birth," the doctor said, as she continued to wipe down the baby. She saw Bruce next to her, before she glanced over at the calendar and smiled. She quickly placed a cap on the baby's head and swaddled her in a small blanket, before placing her in Bruce's arms. "Here she is dad," she said, watching as Bruce took the baby, gently cradling her in his arms. "And Happy Father's Day."_

 _Bruce looked down at the baby as she began to settle down, his eyes filling with tears that threatened to fall. She had a head full of dark hair, and her eyes were just as piercing as Diana's. He turned to face DIana, a smile gracing his lips when he noticed that it was now Sunday, Father's Day; his first. He walked over to his wife and took a seat next to her on the bed, before kissing the baby's forehead and placing her in Diana's arms._

 _Diana stared down at her daughter, their daughter, and smiled. She was exhausted, but she was right; the pain she had been in a moment ago no longer mattered. "By the Gods," Hippolyta said, looking down at her grandchild. "She looks just like you Diana."_

 _Diana looked down at her daughter, her eyes releasing some of the tears she had been holding in. "She's perfect," Diana said, using her finger to gently stroke the baby's cheek. "My little Alexandra," she whispered, placing a kiss on the baby's forehead._

 _Bruce watched his wife and daughter, smiling at his family. He couldn't think of a better way to spend Father's Day._

* * *

Bruce starred at Diana, as she stood from the bed and walked over to the closet, before Allie climbed into his lap and snuggled up to his chest. "Alfred has breakfast ready for you downstairs," Diana said, taking off her robe and slipping on a summer dress. "The boys will be over at noon," she said, turning to Allie. "Come Alexandra, we need to give Alfred his present."

Allie gave Bruce another hug, before jumping off the bed and running out the door. "Alfie! Alfie! Alfie!" she began to chant, running down the hall and down the stairs.

Diana began to laugh before she glanced over her shoulder at Bruce. "You coming?"

Bruce nodded, tossing the blanket off his body, and stood from the bed. "I'll be right down." He watched Diana walk out, his gaze lingering on his wife, before he let out a content sigh. He had never imagined he would have a family, and once Allie had come into his life, he couldn't imagine it any other way.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this!**


End file.
